


Amortentia

by EnviroHamada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, First Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Scorbus, Short & Sweet, blind scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviroHamada/pseuds/EnviroHamada
Summary: Albus did not find much point in studying; however, there were always those occasional classes when your whole future sort of depended on it.





	Amortentia

   Albus and Scorpius walked briskly down the corridor, heading to their first class of the year, potions. However, their moods differed dramatically. Albus was in the middle of moaning about how little sleep he'd gotten, and also how horrifying it was to have to start the day with Potions of all classes, while Scorpius, on the other hand, was perfectly happy listening to his best friend groan with earnest adoration.  
   "What?" Albus said, pausing to gaze at him.  
   Scorpius blinked, caught off guard. He hoped he hadn't been staring.  
   "Why are you grinning?" Albus prodded, suddenly sporting a small smile himself.  
   "I don't know. Just excited."  
The smile vanished. "For all the name-calling? Yeah, me too."  
   "I don't think I even care anymore," Scorpius said softly. "I have you... that's enough."  
   Something far off twinkled in Albus's bright green eyes, and he reddened slightly.  
   "Thanks. You're enough for me too."  
   They seemed to have been having a lot more of those heart to heart exchanges since the events of their fourth year, only strengthening the bond they shared.  
   If Albus was honest with himself, completely honest, he was actually pretty sure he loved him— Scorpius. Not just the love that friends normally shared, no. He was _in love_ with Scorpius Malfoy. And he wasn't going to fool himself and pretend he didn't, just to put his mind at ease.  
   But of course this did not mean that Scorpius would ever find out. Not because Albus was afraid they couldn't be friends if he knew... of course they'd always be friends. And Scorpius would never avoid him just because Albus happened to have some more-than-friendly feelings. But Albus wasn't sure he could bear to see that guilty look on Scorpius's face if he told him the truth. His best friend wouldn't know how to say no. And he didn't want to put him in that position.  
   As they turned and took the steps that led down to the dungeons, Scorpius shivered. The dungeons, and unfortunately the Slytherin common room, went especially cold during the winter. Reacting instinctively, Albus got behind him and rubbed his arms playfully to warm him up, causing his friend to giggle.  
   "Hey! Al!" Albus groaned at the sound of his cousin's voice, but was shocked, and rather pleased, that Scorpius didn't even acknowledge her but instead seemed to have drifted off into a daydream.  
   "What do you want?" he said, turning around. "And it's not Al. Albus."  
   "Fine. _Albus_ ," she emphasized, rolling her eyes. "James told me to give you this." She held out a letter which he hesitantly grabbed. Scorpius just now seemed to have realized she'd been standing there, and smiled pleasantly. "Hi Rose."  
   "Hello. I suppose I'll just walk with the two of you the rest of the way..." her expression made it clear she would rather not. Scorpius gave a quick nod and kept walking. Albus just muttered something under his breath.  
   "So..." she began conversationally, "did you get to see each other over the summer?"  
   "Not much," Albus admitted. "Dad still thinks Scorpius is a bit dodgy, which is complete rubbish, especially since..." his voice was steadily raising.  
   "He's getting there," Scorpius interrupted hopefully. "He even let me sleep over once! Albus and I stayed up all night, and we..."  
   "Still. I don't see why he has to glare at you all suspiciously when he sees you. I mean, he knows you're not Voldemort's child, so why's he being such a git?"  
   Scorpius shrugged it off. They had both forgotten Rose's presence when she mumbled,  "There are other reasons..."  
   "What?" Albus said.  
   "I mean, can't you see why he wouldn't want Scorpius to sleep in your room?"  
   "What do you..."  
   "Like, without any Hogwarts students around?"  
   They gazed at her blankly.  
   "At night? In the dark? In your bed, Albus?"  
   Their eyes both widened and simultaneously, they blushed while shooting a sideways glance at one another.  
   "But we're not..." Scorpius stammered.  
   "I know," she rolled her eyes again. Neither heard her mumble an "unfortunately." She sighed and continued, "But you are sort of close... only I heard your mum talking to Scorpius's dad, and well, they think you two are gay or something." When they only continued to stare down at their feet, she huffed and left them at the top of the stairs.

   Professor Ackerly, the new Potions professor, was a tall woman, quite young, with wavy brown hair, and vibrant smoky blue eyes. She was rather fetching actually. Scorpius, who noticed this, nudged Albus in the arm, and wagged his eyebrows up and down in a teasing manner.  
Albus's cheeks went ever so slightly pink, as he said, "Come off it Scorpius... I didn't like her." By _her_ , he was referring to Delphi.  
His blond friend clicked his tongue and said, "Denial. We both know you have a thing for older women."  
   "Do not!"  
   "Do too."  
   "No, I don't." In unison, they broke into laughter at how childish they sounded. The two of them took the table in the back, because at least that way people would be less likely to turn around and tease them.  
   "Good morning!" their professor spoke, successfully silencing a group of chattering Gryffindor boys in the front, who seemed to think she was pretty as well.  
   "My name is Professor Ackerly, your new potions teacher. I graduated from Hogwarts myself ten years ago. It is a pleasure to be back, and I hope you can all accept me as replacement enough for your last potions professor. "Throughout the year, we will further delve into the art of potion brewing. But today, we'll start by passing around a few, identifying them, and then try at brewing up our own. Nothing difficult."  
   She walked around, and set three small vials on each desk, so each pair was sharing them.  
   Scorpius, nerd-student mode turned on, quickly grabbed all three before Albus could even pick up one, and started to sniff them all, probably trying to identify them. When he got to a vial that contained a pearly pinkish liquid, and put it to his nose, his eyes fluttered slightly, and his cheeks went red (which Albus found completely adorable). Also, a small smile gently formed on his lips.  
   "What is it?" Albus asked.  
   Scorpius ignored him, seeming to be in a light trance.  
   "Scorpius," Albus prodded.  
   "Huh?" The young Malfoy looked up, blinking dazedly a few times, before he spoke. "Oh, sorry what?"  
   Albus grinned and rolled his eyes, snatching the vial out of his hand and smelling it himself. The potion, whatever it was, was probably the most pleasant thing he'd ever gotten a waft of. It was like the bitter sweetness of rich dark chocolate, freshly brewed coffee, and was that... Scorpius's shampoo?  
   The classroom was silent as students were trying to identify the potions in front of them. A fact Albus missed as the effects of the whatever it was were still sweeping over him. Therefore, everyone heard when he asked Scorpius, sounding rather dull, "Why does it smell like you?"  
   The first thing that happened was Scorpius's face going beyond red, and his eyes nearly jumping out of their sockets; the silent class got even silenter. Then, one of their Slytherin dorm mates broke the stillness and teased, "Ooohhh, Malfoy, Potter's got a crush on you!"  
   Scorpius couldn't choose between grinning like an idiot or hiding under the desk.  
   A few girls started to giggle, and gradually, the whole class broke into laughter and not so quiet whispers.  
   "Wait— what?" Albus stuttered, utterly confused. But Scorpius continued to stare at him with widened eyes and an unreadable expression, oblivious to the wild commentary. A growing sense of dread was forming in his stomach. He didn't just admit...  
   "Well, he takes after his father in potions at least," said Polly Chapman loudly. Professor Ackerly cleared her throat for quiet, but even she was grinning slightly.  
   " _Amortentia_ ," Polly continued, "smells like what attracts you."  
   Albus jerked around, before turning back to Scorpius with horror. "I... I didn't think... you weren't supposed to know..." His eyes were beginning to water. He wasn't meant to find out this way; he wasn't meant to find out at all. Albus tried to blink rapidly, hold back the tears that were only moments to falling from his eyes, but sensing it wouldn't make a difference, he threw the vial onto the ground and ran from the classroom.  
   "Albus!" Scorpius called, snapping himself out of it. The room had erupted into even more laughter. He hurriedly chased after his friend.  
  
   Scorpius felt dizzy with happiness. But he wasn't really sure why... or at least, he had been telling himself he wasn't sure why. When did Albus's hugs start making his stomach queasy, when had seeing him laugh or just hearing his voice get so enjoyable? But it really always had been. And he had just been too thick to understand those feelings, and for some reason, had directed them at Rose.  
   No, Scorpius didn't fancy Rose. How could he ever be with anyone but Albus Potter? He ran after the sound of distant footsteps, all the while trying to keep his composure, but how could he? Did Albus really find him attractive?!  
    _Stop it Scorpius! You need to find him!_ Suddenly Delphi's words were ringing in his ears. _"Find him, Scorpius. You two... you belong together." Well, that should of been a big hint; even the daughter of Voldemort knew it._ Scorpius let out a giggle of joy as he turned the corner.  
   The bathroom. He saw the end of Albus's robes before he had vanished into it. Suddenly, Scorpius slowed. He didn't know what to say... what should he say? Did he really like him back? No, that was a stupid question. Of course he did, he loved him. He loved him so so much, and all the dry humor and sarcastic remarks and moodiness that came with him.  
   "Albus?" he had whispered gently as he entered the boys' bathroom. He was sitting on the floor against the wall, with his face buried in his knees.  
   "Just... you should probably leave... please" came the muted response.  
   Scorpius went over and sat down, cross-legged, next to him.  
   "No, Scorpius," Albus groaned, turning away.  
   "Well, as convincing as you sound," he began, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Because you are going to look at me, and we are going to talk."  
   He knew what was coming. As soon as Albus made a move to stand up, he grabbed his wrist, and said, sounding more desperate than he wanted, "Wait! No, don't leave. It's okay!"  
   Albus faced him, face red from tears and embarrassment. Scorpius had never seen him like this, and it hurt him so much.  
   "I made a mistake, Scorpius. It was just me being the stupid, thick headed person I am, so can't we just forget it?"  
   "But... but no, I don't want to forget it. Because I..." _why was this so hard? Albus had already practically admitted it._ "I like you, Albus."  
   "...What?"  
   "As in, what I think, hope, is the way that you like me. Which is... more than friends, right?"  
   It was now Albus's turn to stare at him with an utterly stunned expression.  
   "Wh... what?" he managed to squeak.  
   "That's a yes, then?!" Scorpius exclaimed.  
   Albus's mouth was hanging open slightly, as he nodded.  
   "So we... um... can I please kiss you?!" shouted Scorpius.  
   Getting no protest from his 'friend?', he leaned forward slowly, trying not to just throw his own lips onto Albus's out of his own anticipation. This had to be dramatic. And meanwhile, Albus's eyes were steadily widening. As their faces got closer, they could feel each other's anxious breaths. Scorpius was four inches away... three... two... their noses bumped, and then their lips met.

   Never in Albus's life, had he felt anything so soft, and the sweet taste of Fizzing Whizzbees Scorpius had been eating earlier was still left on his lips. Albus was melting into a puddle on the floor. He could not process this moment correctly, he had been wanting this for at least four years... and it was a million times better than he imagined possible. He hadn't closed his eyes, because he wanted to see Scorpius's expression, and it was absolutely beautiful. _He_ had his eyes closed, and his cheeks had brightened so that they were the color of a rose. His light blond hair had become slightly disheveled in his running after him, and a few loose bangs were hanging into his eyes.  
   For a few more moments, their lips stayed locked together, both not wanting to let go of this new sensation. However, after a short while, the two boys hesitantly broke apart and then immediately fell against the wall in a fit of laughter.  
   Finally catching his breath, Scorpius said, getting on both knees, "Will you, Albus Severus Potter, be my boyfriend?"  
   Albus pretended to ponder the question, until he gave up on trying not to smile, and instead, knocked Scorpius onto his back, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.  
   "Yes! Yes yes yes! But only if you..." he started, lifting himself up to look the blond in the eye, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will be mine."  
   Scorpius nodded his head enthusiastically. "You have to promise me though, Albus, you won't let the other kids get to you."  
   "I won't. Not if you're with me."  
  
   That night, the two boys sat on Albus's bed, chatting away excitedly, and Albus, for once, doing perfectly well to ignore the teasing comments from their dorm mates. At least they were true now.  
   "So... when do we tell our parents?" Scorpius said.  
   Albus groaned. "Is never an option?"  
   "You don't want to?" he asked, frowning slightly.  
   "That's not what I... sorry, no, I'm sure they'll be fine with it, it's just... well, because of what Rose said earlier... my dad will probably never let you sleep over now."  
   "Oh, yeah, right. Well, we can figure that out this summer."  
   "And they'll probably both die of shock that their children are dating each other."  
   Scorpius laughed, thinking about what his dad's face would look like when he told him that he was now Albus's boyfriend.  
   "I'm really glad you don't study for Potions, Albus," Scorpius said after a while.  
   He grinned, "Yeah, me too."


End file.
